The Return of the Shadow
by Starlight10
Summary: A story about the incidents leading to Legolas' involvement with the One Ring. It begins in Mirkwood, and follows through to the capture and escape of Gollum, and the beginning of the Fellowship. Please, read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Tolkien;I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a while.   
  
  
This story takes place a little before Bilbo's 111th birthday party. By this time, the whereabouts of the One Ring were still unknown. The stirrings of the Dark Lord are being felt again throughout Middle Earth. The story shall dwell mainly on the events that led Legolas to join the fellowship, and how the journey of the One Ring begins, since the finding of Gollum by Aragorn, until the time he escapes from the wood elves of Mirkwood; and then, on to the Council of Rivendell and the departure of the Fellowship. Thanks for reading, and please, enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Close to the Shadow  
  
The night was very still. A world of silence prevailed upon the Black Forest as dark shadows crept over the top of the trees, extending to every crevice and corner of the woods like a reaching hand. All the land seemed to slumber under a blanket of black cloth which concealed the bright glow of the stars, allowing only glimpses of a dim light. The humid air, thick and heavy, was almost suffocating, and it pressed hard upon the hearts of the company making every footstep a painful effort.  
  
The perfect stillness of the forest was only interrupted by the advance of a company of elves, who strove to make their way across the dark woodland. Even though the task was hard, they advanced with the agility and swiftness that belonged to their fair kind, for elves have a light step and their feet make little imprint on the ground. However, on close examination, a trained eye could have noticed the utmost care exercised by the warriors as they toiled to go unnoticed by the fellow creatures of the forest, who could be made to stir at such an hour.   
  
They had journeyed long. It was now past midnight, as they had gathered from a bit of light that shone through a clearing in the forest. The moon should be high in the sky, almost half its way before it gives leave to the sun; but, not even the evening creatures were heard nor seen.   
  
  
  
-"The forest seems to sleep tonight," -a low whisper arose from one of the members of the company, breaking at last the silence of the woods. This change in the mood caused a few heads to turn to his direction, and more than a glaring pair of eyes settled upon the countenance of the young elf.  
  
-"You forget it is night-time. The forest is suppossed to sleep," -replied in jest a voice from the back of the line of elven warriors.  
  
-"No. I mean, the forest is unusually still. I am not able to hear any noise... any noise." -Toronath turned his head around to face his companion who had now lifted his ears, having noticed the change taking place in the woods.  
  
-"Hush!," -a voice arising from the first warrior of the company stilled their whispers. The two young elves stared at each other and one of them grinned. -"Meren, it would be wise if you lowered your voice, or kept silent altogether, unless you wish us all to become targets for any of our foes."   
  
  
Thalion's command was the last sound they heard that hour. The elven warriors resumed their march. None of them said another word, but the silence wrung deep in their hearts and minds. From time to time, one of the fair heads would turn to the side with searching eyes, thinking, or rather hoping, to have seen something. Yet nothing disturbed the tranquil, almost dormant state of the forest of Mirkwood.  
  
  
The company kept going forward for a while. Their progress could have been faster given the nature and skill of the elves; however, the heavy weight put upon them by the air's thick vapors had started to claim the strength of the travelers, and once or twice one of them was seen to struggle in their step. They continued in this way for another few miles, until at last they arrived to a glade, and Thalion gave the order for the company to halt.  
  
  
-"Thank the Valar we are able to stop at last!" -Meren sighed. The young elf was already feeling the sore muscles of his legs, and tumbled to the ground in a very ungraceful manner.  
  
-"Meren, one could mistake you for an untrained warrior! -replied Medlin, one of the she-elves of the group. -"Or for a sheltered elven maiden!" -and this last sentence ended in a grin from the warrioress, and a snort on the part of the male elf.  
  
-"I know we are all tired," -another voice was heard.-"But this weariness seems very strange to me, almost, unnatural." -Cirion spoke with a doubtful tone, but his eyes searched the forest intently, as if expecting to discover the cause of their unusual fatigue among the shadows of the woods.  
  
-"This only shows us how much power the Black Shadow has gained," -Thalion said, as a deep frown formed in his face,-"And how close have we come to it."   
  
The three warriors gazed back at their captain. The countenance they knew so well seemed much hardened and stern. They saw the troubled look in his eyes and the curve in his mouth, as he stared at a fixed point in the darkness looking back on their former path.   
  
-"He feels the shadow of the Dark Lo..."  
  
-"Do not even utter the name, Meren," -said Toronath with a grave voice, at the time he glared at his friend.  
  
-"Toronath, Meren, I need your help over here. Get moving, young ones!" -Ninniach's soft and playful voice was calling them from the center of the glade. They were setting up camp to rest before dawn came, and it was their turn to help with the preparations..- "Where are the others? We do not have much time to remain here."  
  
  
  
-"Legolas," -a voice called from the back of the elven lord.-"What have you been doing, my friend? I have been looking for you."  
  
The prince stood tall and attentive, peering into the shadows of the night. His gaze seemed to reach even further than the forest, but the frown dwelling on his face showed signs of frustration, or perhaps, concern. His thoughts had strayed for a moment, or so it seemed, but after a few seconds, he turned and beheld his friend.  
  
-"Edregol," -he said, the frown relaxing,-"How long have you been there?"  
  
-"Long enough to know that something troubles you, nin mellon. What is it? Do you, too, feel the Shadow?"  
  
At the mention of the word, both of them fell silent; it seemed to carry a heavy weight that threatened to press upon them like a hammer would a nail. Edregol's face became slightly pale as he regarded his friend. Legolas' gaze was again lost in the night. -'The shadow must be growing by the minute, or else he would not be so concerned'-were Edregol's thoughts as he studied his comrade's troubled expression. Not only did he have a lost look in his eyes, but his fists were tightened, and his brow arched as was his usual way when pondering about something that disturbed him.  
  
-"Legolas, Edregol," -a tall elf issued from the woods and walked toward them, placing both his hands upon their shoulders. -"Do not be troubled now. You should rest during the little time we have before setting up again. We shall leave with the first rays of dawn."  
  
-"Thalion," -said Edregol, turning to face his captain, -"I have to say I agree with Cirion. Such a silence in the woods is not natural. I have traveled around the Black Forest for a long time, but had never encountered such stillness. We will not have good news to report upon our return, I'm afraid."  
  
Thalion stared at him for a moment, as if considering the words he would say. However, it was not Thalion who spoke, but Legolas.  
  
-"I feel it," -he said, turning abruptly to face his companios.- "We have come too close to its domain. Yet, we did not have much of a choice," -here his voice faded, and he looked away.  
  
-"Your senses are keen, my young friend," -was Thalion's reply.- "Both of you have made very interesting observations. However, there is not much we can do now, but rest our limbs, and prepare for the journey ahead. The sooner we get out of this wretched place, the better," -and tossing his hand to the side, he left. The faithful captain tried to appear unaltered, yet the two warriors understood what was going through the mind of their commander. They had been together many times before, and knew each other so well it was nearly impossible to conceal a thought, or to let an expression or gesture go unnoticed; but, this time they let go and followed after him.   
  
  
  
By Thalion's command, the party drew lots for watches, and Legolas had been picked to the first, along with Toronath, Ninniach, and Faelon. All the warriors had noticed that instead of calling only three to keep watch, four had been assigned. Most of them chose to ignore this, and went to their beds in haste, taking advantage of every minute they could afford to rest. The four watchers walked to their places, one at every corner of the camp, and positioned themselves as to have command of the view to their partners and the surrounding area.  
  
  
Legolas was relieved when the lot had fallen on him and he had been picked to keep watch. He knew trying to sleep would have been useless in his distressed state. He wished to be alone with his thoughts and thus be able to search his feelings. He had been aware of the stillness of the forest long before Toronath spoke of it, but had not ventured to say a word. It was in his nature to be quiet and keep most of his thoughts for himself. He did not wish to trouble his companions, and desired to have more time to observe the woods before saying anything. However, Toronath had uttered what his own mind felt, and soon enough the rest of the party started to notice the change that had wrought around them. The spirits of the company grew heavy under this shadow, and so his doubts increased. 'The Dark Lord is gaining power over the forest. He is close. His shadow grows already upon us,' -he thought, as he gazed intently into the dark night. 'We might have gone too near. The borders of Mirkwood are no longer safe. What kind of power can one person hold to be able to control the creatures of an entire forest!' -The prince's thoughts were bent on putting together the pieces of an old puzzle. From the elders, he had heard the stories of the ancient days; how a Dark Lord had gained so much power over the hearts of men and other creatures, that they served him with their own lives. Those were tales of a past long gone, but now the shadow cast a threat upon his own birth place.  
  
-"Legolas," -the soft yet firm voice of Thalion brought him out of his musings.  
  
-"Sir, you should not be awake at this hour," -was Legolas' reply.-"Let us watch until it is time, and then we will depart again as you ordered. We do not need to worry beyond our own strength."  
  
-"My friend, you advice me to rest and not worry, when it is plain to me that your own mind has not ceased to ponder over this matter. You should not give an advice that you cannot keep," -and Thalion half grinned at him. He knew his young friend's character, and was aware that Legolas would not be completely at rest until he formed an opinion or traced a solution to their current situation. He read the sigh of relief when he had been picked to keep watch. Thalion knew Legolas would be restless for the entire night, and as he was undergoing the same emotions, he sought an opportunity to speak with him.  
  
-"You felt it earlier, did you not, Legolas? You felt the change ever since we left the old grove yesterday. I noticed your searching eyes as we traveled tonight. Did you expect to see something in the woods?"  
  
-"I felt the presence of something else, something beside us. I cannot be sure of this, for as hard as I tried I could see nothing. But the feeling was pressing. Something is there, something... that I do not understand."   
  
-"Do not try too hard to understand it, Legolas. How can one understand the designs of the Dark Lord?"  
  
Legolas turned his head abruptly and fixed his gaze on Thalion's own. It surprised him that his captain would mention the name of such a foul creature so close to the domains of evil; but he was more surprised to see that Thalion's opinion on the subject was so similar to his own.  
  
-"You think, then, that all this is the work of... the Eye himself?  
  
-"What do you think, Legolas?" -Thalion was very aware of Legolas' thoughts. He knew the prince attributed the stillness of the wood to the workings of the Lidless Eye, but only wanted to hear it from his own lips. -"My Lord," -he proceeded,- "the time will come when you will be forced to make your own decisions about the matters concerning the kingdom. I know you are ready. You have a noble heart, and a keen intelligence. Do not be afraid to let it show."  
  
Legolas' eyes turned from him, and stared blankly at the starless sky. Thalion could see a frown forming on his face, and realized he had been bothered by the mention of his future. The prince did not like to be reminded of his royal inheritance. When he was with his fellow partners he seemed to forget about his crown and the duties that came with it. Thalion had seen him grow from a young untrained elf, to the full stature of a dauntless warrior. As he stood gazing at the elven lord, thoughts raced to his mind as recollections came of a time when Legolas had been but an apprentice in the skills of battle.  
  
  
*-"Legolas! Open your eye, and aim to that cursed target!" -all the other trainees laughed and Thalion grinned broadly as he saw the fruitless efforts made by the young prince.   
  
Legolas' face reddened with embarrassment. His first encounter with the bow had not been very promising. His brother Faelernil, the heir to the crown of Mirkwood, thought this to be so amusing he teased Legolas about it for a whole month. But, as usual, the prince came along nicely. He wanted to get things just right, and very seldom fell short from his goal; he put much work into things until he was able to master them.*  
  
  
'And so, it is the way with Legolas' -Thalion thought, now back to the present. Much had happened since that first day, and many a time had Legolas proved to be the means of saving one of his comrades, or himself; although with every loss came a deep grief. However, Legolas had come to be a very skilled archer and fighter, respected by all of his companions, and much beloved by his siblings. He knew the duties of the court cast a heavy weight on him, for all Legolas wanted to be was a warrior so he could defend and protect all that was dear to him.   
  
Thalion had had time to ponder all of this while the two of them had been silent. At last, Legolas turned and faced him, his gray eyes sparkling with an intense light.  
  
-"Thalion," -he said,- "if all of these is caused by black sorcery, as we both believe, what hope is there left? Something must be settled about this matter! Our campaigns to drive the dark forces out of the borders of the city will be to no avail if Sauron is gathering strength to combat against us."  
  
-"You knew our mission was to patrol the area and drive the bands of orcs as further away from us as we could."  
  
-"Yes, but now that we know the power of evil increases, we need to act upon another strategy. This threat does not only creep over us, but, if this is indeed the working of Sauron, all of Middle Earth is in great danger!" -the fire in the voice of the prince subsided as he beheld the soothing countenance of Thalion.  
  
-"I fear I have led us all too far into enemy lines. It was a risk, but in order to measure the strength of his power, we had to come closer to him. I do not intend to make a stand now, but I think we have gained a fair idea of what his power really is," -Thalion's voice wavered, and after a brief pause, he continued.-"I am sorry for having dragged you all to this awful place, so vulnerable to the power of darkness."  
  
-"We come willingly if it is you who lead us, Thalion. In the shelter of the city we would not have imagined how close the hand of evil has already stretched. This course was necessary, and sooner or later we would have had to take it. I hope there is still time for us to figure a way to put an end to this."  
  
-"I fear, Legolas, that things are not that easy. Dol Guldur is but a fortress, a small piece in the game of the enemy. You see how hard its power weighs upon our realm, and yet it is not the main stronghold. These are perilous times, my friend. The world has changed. I would not want to have the fate of this land in my hands. This goes beyond my understanding."  
  
Legolas stared at him for a moment, trying to grasp the meaning of the words. They were both startled by a rustling in the camp, and turned around to see Linnathon already waking, along with three of their companions.  
  
-"Thalion," -the warrior said,-"it is time to change watch. We will take over now. Go and rest."  
  
Both captain and prince had to comply with Linnathon's advice, and walked back to the center of the camp, where their beds were already waiting for them. Neither wished to sleep, nor could have if they had tried, but for the sake of their companions they assumed a more relaxed attitude. The second watch started without any disturbance in the quiet of the night, except for the stirrings of their own hearts.  
  
  
  
A soft light started to appear in the horizon, breaking through the gloom that had filled the evening. The darkness was yielding to Anor's bright rays, although only soft beams reached the company who had camped under the shield of the high trees. The humid air seemed to have retreated to the ends of the forest, and the morning offered a better prospect to the brave travelers.   
  
Legolas had leapt out of his bed with the first rays of sunlight. He desperately wanted an occupation, so he could keep his mind and thoughts away from the ongrowing shadow. After readying his traveling gear, he joined Ninniach and Edregol who were also getting their belongings ready for the journey.   
  
-"Good morning, Legolas" -Ninniach said.-"It was a long night, was it not?"  
  
Legolas saw the twinkle in his friend's eye, and understood she had noticed his lack of sleep. He contented himself with nodding a reply, and glanced at Edregol who was looking at him with grave countenance.  
  
-"Thalion and Maegron intend to go ahead of us to survey the area," -Edregol said, as he glanced in the direction of the two experienced warriors. Legolas turned his gaze as well, and noticed they spoke in earnest tones.  
  
'Has something happened that escaped my notice?' -Legolas thought in bewilderment, for he had not slept, yet had heard nothing. 'What reason could they have that requires the sending of scouts to go ahead?'  
  
Linnathon reached the three companions, and his undisturbed face eased some of their concerns. He addressed the three of them, but his words were mainly directed to Legolas.   
  
-"Thalion and Maegron will lead the journey, and Legolas and I will close in the rear. The captain believes the best choice will be to take the eastern route that will take us straight to the Glade of Lonnath. From there it is an easy way to the Old Forest Road and then to the river,"-he explained, accompanying his words with gestures that indicated the distance the party would have to travel before reaching the glade.-"Thalion will press the march of our company, and most likely we will not stop again to rest until we have covered the full distance to the glade,"-and he stressed the word 'full'.-"We will have to exercise our skills to the utmost if we are to meet this challenge. Due to the swiftness of the march, we will send two scouts ahead to watch for any unexpected... encounter; and there will be two other closing the lines to be alert in case we pick a follower as we go."  
  
With this explanation, Linnathon walked away to join the commanders, and left the three companions to finish their preparations. After a brief exchange of words and instructions, Linnathon motioned at Legolas to join them.  
  
  
-"Legolas," -Maegron said, at the time he picked up his bow and fastened his knife to his belt,-"Linnathon has already expounded the plan to you," -he stopped, and Legolas nodded,-"Thalion and I shall lead the party. We count on you and Linnathon to close the line. We need to be very cautious, and I fear that in order to speed this march, we might be forced to sacrifice concealment for swiftness. Both of you," -and he turned to look at Linnathon,-"will have to be very aware of every sound or sign these woods can give. And also, see that we do not leave behind anything that might give us away."- With these words the council concluded, and Thalion left with Maegron to explain the instructions to the rest of the party.   
  
  
In a few moments, the elven warriors were ready to travel, and at Thalion's signal, left the clearing where they had camped. Legolas grabbed his pack and fastened his knife, as he observed the first elves moving swiftly behind the captain. He gripped the hold on his bow, feeling the smooth surface under his fingers. On the edges of the weapon he saw the elvish runes that stated his name and lineage. Many times he had used his Mirkwood carved bow, at his home or in the battle-field, and his hands handled it with ease and precision. He counted his arrows and replaced them inside the quiver, glanced around at the now deserted glade and followed Linnathon, who had already started the march behind his comrades.  
  
'Let us hope' -he thought, as he placed the bow carefully on his back,-'Let us hope the need will not arise to draw out this bow again... not until my friends are safely home.'  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Well, here is chapter 1. What do you think about it? Please, feel free to review with your comments, thoughts, any ideas, anything! ;) 


	2. Of Foes and Choices

CHAPTER 2: Of foes and choices  
  
The forest of Greenwood the Great had been the realm and the home of the Silvan Elves for many a generation, as to the reckoning of years by men. It was by great struggles and continual effort that these elves had managed to combat the ongrowing power of Dol Guldur, and with the help of the Istari, the Eldar finally expelled the Necromancer from their lands. However, and in spite of their efforts, their beautiful home had been scarred by the stirrings of evil, and a black shadow had fallen over the mighty forest, making it thus impossible to remain Greenwood. So was born the history of Mirkwood, the elven kingdom of the Silvan; the dark shadow a memory and a reminder that evil would not leave the world unharmed in its passing. Yet, the hearts of the Silvan rested in the woods, and they lived in joy under the protection of the ancient trees, wandering in the great forests that grow tall.  
  
The years had gone by, swift for some and slow for others, but one thing remained certain: the world was changing. The forces of evil had reappeared, and some had even dared to venture into their realms; orcs, wargs, spiders, and a vast number of the servants of Mordor had been seen close to elven lands. The Eldar felt this, and something needed to be done; the foul creatures had to be driven away and back to whence they had come.   
  
  
  
A few rays of sunshine made their way through the thick treetops and allowed a view of the world inside the Black Forest. The light played with the branches of the trees, and it lingered among the leaves and bushes. The dark of the night was fleeing from the day's soft rays, and the shadows hid inside the crevices of the old tree trunks and rocks, creating a cascade of light that whirled around the woods. The gloom of the night was forgotten in the morning's welcoming appearance. The air seemed now to be renewed, fresher, purer, after the coming of dawn. The continual song of the birds was missing, but the spectacle created by the bouncing rays seemed to enliven the forest.  
  
Legolas was the last of the company to leave the glade that had served as a night camp. In front of him, he beheld his partners moving across the woods with swift strides. They were attempting a deep push to cover the distance of two full days' journey in one day and one night, in order to reach Lonnath at least by dawn the next morning. As he eyed his companions, he wandered whether their thoughts were the same as his own.   
  
Thalion and Maegron were at the front of the line. Both of them had served together for a long time, even before Legolas could remember; that alone was saying much. They had a deep knowledge about each other and the Mirkwood Forest. From time to time, Legolas was able to see their straying eyes that scanned the forests with eagerness, and at some other times, he could see them gazing to each other. When he was younger, Legolas was convinced they could read each other's mind with just one of those looks. A gleam of good humor graced the prince's countenance as he thought of his own ingenuity, and he smiled at the recollection; yet, all too soon, his face became sober again. 'The times that run now are not such as to allow any distraction' he thought, as his eyes focused again on the line of elven warriors making their way through the forest.   
  
Linnathon walked very close to him. The sturdy elf watched the movements of the party with peering eyes, sometimes permitting his gaze to wander along to the sides where the trees flanked their path like hills do a valley. Linnathon turned to grin at him, and signaled with his arm to direct his eyes toward the party, where Meren was already complaining about the sore muscles of his legs. Both warriors showed amused expressions when Faelon threw a branch at him to stop the whining. This gesture was followed by a snort from Meren and repressed giggles from both Ninniach and Medlin. Edregol turned back to look at Legolas, and winked. Thalion and Maegron also turned back, but said nothing; only glanced at each other, showing broad smiles.   
  
-"Meren will never change." -Linnathon turned and said to him, as he struggled to prevent from bursting into laughter.-"It might be better that way. Not everything should be gloomy and ill-humored." Legolas studied his friend's countenance as he said this; the twinkle of the eyes had vanished, and his face was changed into an expression of grave alertness. Legolas nodded, and both of them started their way again.  
  
  
As they advanced further into the woods, the light that had surrounded them grew fainter as the trees and plants grew taller. Oaks and cedars abounded in the forests of Mirkwood, and they reached such heights it was no wonder the sun rays could barely touch the areas closer to the ground. Legolas' eyes had to adjust to this change in the illumination of the place, but after a while he began to distinguish again the different shades of green and brown in the trees and the surrounding woods. His ears were able to pick the sound of light footsteps from his companions who marched ahead, but other than that the forest seemed undisturbed. He knew that great caution should be exercised in all their proceedings, yet he could not help wonder why Thalion was so intent in having scouts go ahead and behind the party. Only this was a sign to him that something was amiss, and stretching his senses to their full capacity he went along the trail, his eyes never resting in their search for signs or warnings of danger. And sooner than he could have thought, they found one.  
  
Gazing into the shrubs that railed the path, his eyes were forced to stop at a corner where bent twigs and branches were scattered carelessly over the trodden ground. Linnathon heard Legolas stop, and leaped to his side, where he kneeled beside him.  
  
-"This is not right," -was all Linnathon said, but lifted his head to look upwards.  
  
-"Whatever it is," -Legolas said as he examined the broken branches, -"It is a creature of some intelligence." -The branches had been ripped from the trees, and the shrubs were bent in a way that made them think something had been dragged along that trail.   
  
-"Well, what do you figure?" -asked Linnathon, who lifted one of the twigs to reveal an even cut. He passed his fingers along the surface of this shoot, as he eyed Legolas.  
  
-"Knives?" -asked Legolas, who now stood and moved his head around, searching intently for some other signs of the mysterious creatures. Narrowing his eyes, he sneered, as if he dreaded to utter the words, -"Yrch?"  
  
-"I cannot think of something else. This has been done with full knowledge. I wonder how they have managed to come this far without us taking notice of it," -Linnathon said, with an air of chagrin.  
  
-"They must have been coming from the west. We have been following the trail that leads us to the north. That way we could not have crossed their path."  
  
-"But this looks like some sort of trap," -Linnathon said as he lifted some of the branches, -"Why would they have bent these branches in this fashion? They probably wanted to make us think a beast of the forest had stirred this shrubs. Fool creatures!" -and he tossed the branches in a surge of anger.  
  
-"Do you think they are trying to distract us?" -Legolas asked, -"Even that would be too much for a band of Orcs. They are not that smart."  
  
Linnathon turned to him with a puzzled look; it was obvious a new idea was entering his head, and he listened attentively to Legolas.  
  
-"They are blunt and loud. If they were close, we would have heard them sooner. I dread to think these Orcs are getting that cunning as to device such a strategy!" -Legolas said, and kneeled again, taking one of the twigs in his hand, -"Or, if they have, this proves their folly yet again. There are no creatures in this forest. Nothing else could have stirred these bushes."   
  
-"It would be impossible to tell when did they cross this path, but it has not been long ago. Look!" -and he handed to Legolas a branch that still showed traces of sap on its surface.   
  
-"We should not stray from the group," -he finally said as he rose, -"But we need to determine the strength of this threat."  
  
-"Legolas, we must alert the others. Let us follow, and be attentive to any further disturbances. The road ahead does not show signs of their passing," -Linnathon said as he pointed in the direction the others had traveled where the ground showed no prints. -"Thalion must be made aware of this."  
  
Linnathon started to walk again in search of the captain who now was a long way ahead of them. His stride appeared confident, but Legolas noticed he had carefully grabbed the handle of his knife and was now in position to attack if it was needed. Legolas mimicked his attitude, and searched for his bow.  
  
  
  
They moved swiftly across the forest. 'We were detained long' Legolas thought, as he realized they had to walk a regular way before reaching the rest of the group. It did not take them too long, but the distance seemed even greater in view of the news they had to speak. However, both him and Linnathon were startled instead when they found their companions standing at the edge of a clearing, some kneeling and some scattered around in a searching manner.  
  
-"What is this?" -Linnathon asked in haste, but the traces of a fire and the trodden ground showed in plainness the cause of the sudden halt.  
  
-"A camp?" -Legolas asked, and ran toward the center of the clearing, where the remains of a fire could be seen. He lifted the wood, and it was dry and burnt. A piece of it crumbled in his hand. Thalion, Edregol and Linnathon soon gathered around him.  
  
-"This is not recent. The fire does not burn now," -Legolas observed.  
  
-"Yes, they did not sleep during the late night. But they could have camped during the early hours of the evening. Being thus, there was plenty of time for this fire to die out," -Thalion said as he lifted another burnt branch.  
  
-"They come from the West," -Legolas said, his eyes turning to the direction the Orcs had supposedly traveled.  
  
-"Yes, and now they are between us and Mirkwood. This is not right."  
  
-"If we will encounter them, it will happen soon. We have traveled much today; that would explain the reason we have not heard them before nor seen any sign of them. We were far, but now we have caught up," -Maegron said, looking back to the direction Legolas had pointed.  
  
-"We saw bent twigs and branches at the edge of the road a few yards back," -Linnathon proceeded,-"From the west, as Legolas observed. We think they have been following the route from the west."  
  
-"But, whence do you suppose they are coming?," -Edregol asked,-"The Misty Mountains?" -his eyes opened wide as he considered the weight of his words, yet he saw his thoughts reflected in the grave faces of his companions.  
  
-"That would be only one of the many guesses," -Thalion said, as he searched the woods around them. -"There is no use in lingering here. We must keep going. Once we reach Lonnath, the Old Road will be ours, and then we will be in safer territory," -he uttered this words with forceful tones, but a half grimace betrayed a glint of discomfort.  
  
By this time, the rest of the party had gathered around the fire, and were now gazing intently at the captain, awaiting for his orders.  
  
-"We need to come up with a plan," -said Ninniach, who was standing at the back of Faelon.-"We might not encounter them so soon," -she continued, alluding to the fact that no sounds betrayed their closeness,-"But it does not mean we can give way. Whether they travel from the Misty Mountains, or from Dol Guldur, it is plain they are headed to Mirkwood. They must be stopped."  
  
-"If this is so," -Edregol interrupted, -"then they stand in our way to Mirkwood. Ninniach is right. We cannot afford to give way. A plan must be contrived. We cannot let them reach the city."  
  
Legolas had been silent during this interval, but Ninniach's words arose a sense of his own duty to his home. With his head lifted and a decided attitude, he stood and addressed Thalion.  
  
-"I am certain they are not aware of our presence. These creatures are foolish and hasty. Had they known we were here, they would have already attacked us." -He finished the sentence, but retreated as he saw the amazed expressions of his companions. They were startled by the fiery tone of his voice and the rashness of his remarks. Thalion looked at him, and nodded. Legolas understood this to be a sign for him to continue.  
  
-"They might be half a day ahead of us, or maybe a little over, if they are now traveling the same way we are. If that is the case, we will surely meet them." -Here he paused, and his eyes wandered to the nearby trees,-"They might be so stupid as to think they are the masters of this forest and need not conceal their trail!" -he said bluntly as he tossed the piece of burnt wood he still held in his hands. Now he was startled to hear his own words; they were wrathful and harsh.  
  
-"Legolas is right," -this time Toronath spoke.-"I believe they are close to us, and have been so for quite a while. That would explain the unusual stillness of the woods as we traveled. Those creatures breath venom!"  
  
-"Every time they venture to come deeper into the forest!" -Cirion, who had been searching around the area, turned toward the group,- "They need be stopped now. We cannot allow darkness to approach our homes."  
  
-"We need to device a strategy, a plan," -said Faelon, who now sprung closer to Legolas and Thalion, -"They will be startled by any organized attack we carry out. Orcs are strong, but have little brains."  
  
-"Then we are faced with two choices, as I see it," -Maegron said, looking briefly at the group, and finally fixing his gaze in front of Thalion, who in turn looked at him,-"We decide to continue our path as we had planned," -he stopped,-"Or we pursue the trail that leads to the Orcs. Either way, we need to decide now, for time is scarce and very valuable."  
  
A murmur arose from the rest of the party, each one whispering to his companion and voicing their own opinions.  
  
-"Indeed," -was all Thalion said, but all eyes turned to him for answers. He remained silent for a moment, and lifted his hand to his chin, an unmistakable sign of deep thought.  
  
-"If we could know more about them, perhaps the decision would be easier!," -Medlin sighed,-"If they are headed to Mirkwood, no questions asked, we must stop them. But, if there is a large number of them, we need to travel fast and reach the border soon. The troops in the city must be alerted."  
  
Legolas turned to face his friend. 'She is right. We stand little chance in front of an army of Orcs.' -He dreaded the thought, but his time as a warrior had taught him that he should consider carefully his options and choose what was in the best interest of his homeland. This feeling was enhanced by his sense of responsability toward his people. As much as they wanted those Orcs dead, they had to do what was best for Mirkwood. 'If we fall upon them, and are beaten, there would be no one left to take a message to the city.'  
  
-"She is right! There is not much we know about them, and at this moment we are certain they do not know a thing about us as well. Let us think this through," -he said with eager tones. So much anxiety did not go unnoticed by Thalion, nor Edregol, who were very familiar with the prince's usually quiet temper. All eyes turned from the captain to Legolas, as he sprung and explained his thoughts in detail and haste,-"We can still work on yet another option. What if we continue the march to Lonnath? If the Orcs are headed to Mirkwood, they will no doubt have to make it to the Old Road. So, if we travel in that direction, we will surely come upon them," -he eyed his companions in turn, and then proceeded,-"Now, let us device a plan. Some, some strategy in case we encounter a chance of surprising them. If the opportunity does not present itself, then we would have gained time since we continued on our way to the city. On the other hand, if we do reach them there, as we fear, then we will have them trapped between us and the warriors stationed in Mirkwood. Either way, our chances of getting out of this and stopping their approach to the city increase by far."  
  
-"I agree with Legolas," -Meren said as he walked forward, his bow in hand.-"Should we stray in pursuit of the Orcs, we would be driving voluntarily into danger. Let us follow our original plan, instead. Then, if they come to find us, or we find them, we will be close to help and they will be trapped!"  
  
Thalion looked at his warriors. Their faces showed their open acceptance of this scheme. Their eager eyes shone with determination. His look, however, lingered on Legolas. 'He is much more ready to assume his roles than I gave him credit for,' and he grinned, his hand lowering from his chin and reaching for the bow that hung on his back, his eyes still fixed on Legolas, no longer in surprise but in pleasure. 'My dear friend, you do not yet realize the power of your own strength.' -Maegron and Linnathon turned to Thalion who nodded his agreement.  
  
-"Then it is settled!" -Linnathon said.-"We go on to Lonnath!" -He also drew his bow from where it hung on his back, and tested the string. -"Let us hope the way is smooth."  
  
-"May the Valar hear your wish, Linnathon," -Ninniach said, as she gazed at him with hopeful eyes, grasping the meaning of his words, -"May the Valar hear your wish."  
  
  
  
  
The company resumed their journey, traveling as they had hitherto done, or so it seemed to the casual eye. Yet, their strides lengthened and their movements became even more cautious. Their attitude was that of aprehension, their ears lifted and their arms a little too tense to be normal: they were ready in case an attack should befall them, their weapons at their reach. Plans had been made before leaving the Orc's camp site. If it was a small group, they would have to toil, but they could overthrow them. However if it was one of the larger bands, they concluded their only refuge would be the concealment of the trees; so, in order to stop their surrounding, they would climb upon Thalion's signal, and spread a little. The attack would then rest upon the precision of their arrows. The warriors of Mirkwood did not fear this for they were highly skilled on the use of the bow. They relied now on their swiftness to react to the alert.  
  
Legolas walked a few paces behind Linnathon. Once again, they were the last of the company as they watched for signs of approaching danger. His senses drifted around the woods as he allowed his mind to search the trees, and rocks, and skies, and become one with them. The forest could speak to the heart of an elf like a man could speak to another, and elves felt what the forest had to say. Legolas spread his senses to grasp the murmurs of nature, yet the effort was sometimes painful; nature was so still, so quiet. It was a deep silence to which he was not accustomed.   
  
From time to time, he fancied he felt an unusual stirring in the woods, and his hand instinctively wandered to his belt in search of the carved handle of his battle knife, and only relinquished the grasp of it after making sure it was, indeed, the fancies of his mind. Some other times, he would look to his companion to find him doing the same thing. 'Nature plays tricks on us' he thought.  
  
For a while, both elves continued their march uninterrupted. The area seemed to be as deserted as before, and they advanced, giving precedence to velocity over concealment. Then, all of a sudden, they were forced to return to their alert state by the sound of screeching twigs that arose to their left. The murmur was faint, yet they felt it growing as a gust of wind shook the leaves of the trees, thus producing a rustling noise. Legolas looked to Linnathon in silence, then both turned their heads toward the approaching sounds. Legolas' face tensed and he frowned, as his hand strayed to his back reaching for his bow. The other hand moved slowly up his back as he drew an arrow from his quiver; his fingers felt the arrow-head, trying to determine the sharpness of it, and they moved along the thin and smooth surface of the polished wood until they touched the center. Linnathon had grasped his own bow, and now turned to Legolas.   
  
-"They must have heard. Should we approach the others?"  
  
-"How far do you think they still are? -Legolas asked, listening intently to see if he could determine for himself the answer to his inquiry.  
  
-"Out of hearing distance," -Linnathon said,-"Such noise would prevent them from hearing even an army of dwarves coming upon them."  
  
This answer was not enough to set his mind at ease. They started to move along in search for the rest of the party, who were now much ahead of them. Every second pressed upon them an ongrowing threat, and they needed to warn their companions, or at least make known to them that they were close. Legolas felt this keenly, and as he advanced, his attention was also focused into devicing a way to send an alert. Linnathon observed this.  
  
-"Legolas, watch your path. Do not linger"  
  
Legolas realized his friend was right. A delay in this situation could prove fatal, not only to his own life, but to that of his companions. The roaring sounds were drawing closer, and they could be distinguished now as footsteps; the distinct sound of many footsteps that caused tremors on the ground below their feet. 'How many of them.... how many of them...' Legolas exerted his mental faculties as he tried to determine the number of enemies by the vibrations he felt in the earth.  
  
The sounds were still far, but the tremors increased the feeling of closeness. 'No less than forty... five and forty?' he thought as he measured the noise in the air. The demand was pressing; the rest of the company had to stand in alert, they had to know both him and Linnathon were behind, but coming soon. How would he tell them? He glanced at Linnathon; a frown streaked his face, yet he did not pause on his path, but kept moving onward with increasing speed. How would he tell them? Whistling or signaling would be pointless. The continual murmur of nature was not their ally today, and had he tried this means, their foes would have noticed the change in the woods. Any noise or signal they were used to employ would be easily seized by the Orcs, unavoidably giving them away.  
  
He searched the woods, trying to figure a way...  
  
He shot a quick glance at Linnathon, who watched him stirring, only to see him disappear a moment later as he dangled his way up through the branches of an oak. Linnathon's hold of the bow stiffened, but he soon recovered his former pace as he allowed a last look at the blonde elf who soon was lost among the folliage. 'He knows what he is doing.' He half grinned, and walked on.  
  
  
Taking hold of a branch that strayed over the road, Legolas pulled himself up and leaned to the main trunk. 'It is still too low' he thought. Springing higher into the tree, he managed to reach one of the most elevated points, thus commanding a fair view of the surrounding area. As he gazed to the oncoming host his looks froze and his hands grasped the limbs of the tree with such strength they nearly broke. 'As I figured... A little over five and forty...' He then turned his gaze northward, where he saw his companions gathered around Thalion, waiting the dreaded approach.  
  
Dropping lower, Legolas grabbed hold of another branch, and then another. He moved through the limbs and branches with great ease and speed, advancing in the direction of the party. The roaring of footsteps was ever close; he still needed to make their presence known to the rest. Linnathon was still behind them all, and he needed to reach a safer spot. 'What to do?... What to do?.'  
  
He turned abruptly to the right, where he had seen a wide branch which grew strong and extended far from the main trunk. 'This will hold' he thought, and not wasting another second, he stretched his arms and jumped, thus securing himself to the branch. He was still a considerable distance away from his companions, but he could see them clearly. Looking back, he saw Linnathon approaching.  
  
'It is now or never.' With accurate swiftness, Legolas lifted his hand above his head and seized the edge of his Mirkwood bow. He tightened the hold of it, and placing the sharp arrow in front of him, he pulled the string and aimed...  
  
  
  
  
A faint shriek arose from the mouth of Medlin as a swift moving object rent the air in front of her, flying in a straight line until it was nailed at the trunk of an oak, right in the middle of Thalion and Maegron, at eye level.  
  
The looks of all turned to the direction this arrow had come, and hidden between the leaves and limbs they beheld Legolas who sat upon a branch, leaning to them with his bow still raised.  
  
-"They are here!" -Edregol exclaimed, lifting his hand with his palm opened, as a signal to his friend that all was well.  
  
Legolas then lifted his hand in a like manner, and lowered himself down a little so he would be able to turn to Linnathon. The elf was now close to him. Linnathon grabbed Legolas' hand and jumped up.   
  
Making their way through branches and limbs, they were soon close to the place where their companions were stationed. The party had halted on a small clearing in the middle of the forest that had an easy access to the surrounding trees. Both elves saw the wisdom in this, they would be drawing the Orcs to think they were awaiting them, and at the signal, they would all jump to the trees, leaving the small-witted Orcs baffled. The sounds were coming upon them, and they understood the encounter would soon take place. Legolas hastened to the side of Thalion, and pausing a moment, he addressed his companions.  
  
-"They come close. They come our way from the west, as we had suspected," -he said, as he pointed toward the direction of which he spoke.-"There are a little over five and forty of them, and they are about forty feet from us. Should be issuing from that path," -and he pointed again to a spot southeast from whence they stood.   
  
Thalion looked at Legolas, then looked back to the direction he had indicated. The hardened features of his face were stiffened and his arms tightened their hold of his weapon so strongly that it caused them to shake from the tension he exercised.  
  
-"As bad as it is," -Legolas continued, looking straight into Thalion's eyes,-"They are not that many. They must be one of their scouting parties, just as we are."  
  
-"Then we must not fail, or else they will warn their fellows." -Edregol spoke without adressing his remarks to anyone in particular. He counted the arrows in his quiver, and drew one out, placing it steadily in front of him, testing the string of his bow.  
  
-"They come. Upon my signal..."  
  
  
  
  
-"This forest is cursed!"   
  
-"Yes! It is cursed. There is no game around this place. You probably mistook the way long ago, Magrash!" -a black beast said, at the same moment he drew a hand and passed it over his drooling mouth.  
  
-"This forest is cursed, yes. But it is cursed by your presence! You, brainless beasts!" -growled from the front another creature of the same kind; yet this one seemed to be better built. His dark skin was rough and dry, and his eyes issued red beams that seemed to pierce the objects that met their glare.  
  
-"Do not trouble yourselves and waste your energies on such foolish quarrels." -another of the creatures said.-"As we go closer to their so called realm, there will be plenty of food to fill our stomachs."  
  
-"We have not taken a bite since yesterday! Since then we have strayed from the road once, and now upon coming back have already wasted precious time!"  
  
-"Shut your foul mouth! We are now entering the clearing. Another word from you and I shall see that you never leave it!"  
  
-"GRRRRR!" -a growl arose from one of the fighters behind the big warrior, and all eyes turned as one to the left, where they beheld a sight that may have caused them apprehension, but under the circumstances, it caused them extreme joy. Their mouths opened in anticipation, as the general cry arose.  
  
-"Elves!"  
  
  
  
The Orcs heard a sharp whistle. The sound made by the singing of a forest creature rent the air causing their expectant eyes to wander to the source of it. One of the orcs, spoke again, his arm raised high above the head, wielding the scimitar in the air in a frenzy of wrath.  
  
-"They are gone!" -he growled.  
  
The Orcs had frozen to the sight of the now empty clearing, and looked intently to discover the cause of the disappearance of their enemies. Some of them remained fixed to their spot, fearing perhaps, that the vanishment of the elves was the result of some sorcery from the unknown world, and afraid that it might sweep them away as well.  
  
Recovering from the initial shock, the strongest of their warriors ran to the clearing. The hissing sound of the unsheathing of their blades echoed from tree to tree. The gleams of the metal swords mingled with the fierce glow of the eyes of these creatures as they scanned the edges of the glade in search of their foes. They had not yet stopped in the center of the clearing, when they heard howls and screams issue from their back, and upon turning they saw some of their soldiers already falling to the ground, followed by malignant yells from their companions.   
  
The Orcs were falling to elven arrows that rained upon them with such speed, and from so many directions at the same time that escape was rendered nearly impossible. Without heeding their fallen comrades any more, the rest of the Orcs ran to find shelter behind the trunks of the largest trees, and some others drew out arrows in an attempt to subdue this unexpected attack. They felt swift gusts of wind above their heads as arrows, or elves, raced nimbly above them.  
  
  
Upon the agreed signal, the sharp sound of a songbird, the company of elves had sprung up to the trees as one, leaving their adversaries in a state of confussion that did not entirely subside. Legolas and Edregol had stationed themselves upon one of the higher branches of a cedar that was a few feet away from the entrance to the clearing, thus gaining an ample range and access to either side of the Orc band. Arrows had began to fall upon the beasts before the sturdy black chief even noticed.  
  
Legolas took aim and fired at one of the orcs who had raised his arm in sign that he had spotted them. As soon as he gestured, he fell to the sharp arrow of Legolas. Brief moments passed, in which the startled Orcs had little to do but run and hide. Legolas knew they would come with renewed strength, kindled by their disappointment in finding themselves off guard. There was now little time to think, and they had to act. Still making use of the concealment the trees provided, Legolas regarded the Orc band that was scattered among the trees below them.  
  
-"Let us stay up as long as we can. Then," -he said, addressing Edregol, and his voice lingered, his eyes meeting one of the warriors who was now lifting an object and aiming,-"Then, my friend, I fear we will be compelled to step down. Look!" -he said, at the moment an arrow came gliding in front of them, forcing them to lean to the opposite side as the sharp arrowhead grazed Legolas shoulder.  
  
-"Better aimed than I thought!" -said Edregol while he retrieved his hand to the quiver in search of another arrow. -"If they start using their bows, we might have to find other means of attacking. The trees will no longer protect us from their fire."  
  
Legolas turned to him, and then jumped back as he tried to escape from another orc arrow. The amount of shots fired by both sides was now equal, and soon the elves realized they had no longer the advantage.   
  
Thalion was the first to step down, lowering from branch to branch with swift and precise jumps, until he was able to fall upon one of the black chiefs, and drawing his knife out, he slashed his gut. The creature had not yet tumbled to the ground, when another fierce orc was springing to his side, a sharp blade in his hand. Legolas caught sight of this, and fired. The arrow had been swift and pierced the chest of the warrior, yet the direction of the shot had betrayed his hiding place, and in what seemed to be a second, two more warriors aimed their shots at him, thus forcing him to step down as well.  
  
In a few moments, all elves were engaged in close combat with one or two of the Orcs. Thalion could see his warriors struggling as the arrows hissed behind them and the blades wielded in front of them. Toronath, Faelon and Ninniach had been surrounded by a group of five orcs, to the right of the place where he was standing. The three elves looked desperately around, in search of an opening to escape. Thalion was detained by another of the Orc chiefs, who threatened him with a scimeter. In an attempt to draw attention from at least one of his party, Thalion whistled again, and a few heads were turned to his direction, taking glances of the three surrounded elves. With a swift jump, Meren reached the top of the tree above them and fired an arrow to one of the Orcs, thus allowing time for his three companions to engage in an easier task, each of them facing one enemy at a time.  
  
Legolas, Linnathon, and Edregol were fighting at the other side of Thalion. A dark Orc had drawn his blade in a swift motion and came now running behind Legolas, who was engaged in close combat with a fierce Orc who had managed to get hold of his hands.   
  
-"Watch your back, Legolas!"  
  
He heard Edregol's voice, and through the corner of his eye caught sight of the dark shadow moving stealthily toward him. In a desperate effort, he succeeded in escaping the grasp of the Orc who had seized him, and with a decided strike of his knife, he slashed his throat. The other enemy was already upon him, and clinched his arm with one of his hands, and with the other he lifted the blade that would deliver the fatal blow.  
  
Legolas searched intently for a means of escape, but no solutions seemed to be available. He then did what common sense and his warrior reflexes allowed: he stopped the advance of the armed hand with his own, struggling with all his might to keep the blade away from his throat. They were engaged in this close combat for a few minutes, and he felt his strength was beginning to give way before the determined attacks of the Orc. Then, suddenly, he tumbled to the ground, the black beast falling on top of him. The ceasing of the force that resisted the Orc's fury had caused him to fall, and Legolas seized this chance of disentangling his arm from the other's grasp, and with his knife, he pierced the back of the warrior. A long and piercing howl rent the grove as this chief fell; he rolled his eyes and died.  
  
Legolas was overcome by horror for a second, as he encountered the fixed gaze of this creature, his fanged mouth wide open and the red tongue still dribbling. He was shook of this numbness by a shriek from his left, and he rose, only to find Linnathon yielding to the strength of a giant Orc. He sprung to his side, and grabbed the back of the Orc, yet another one came, prepared to shoot at him. Legolas dodged, but he only saw the creature fall. Edregol was behind him, his bow raised; the arrow had killed the menacing beast. Legolas turned back and thrust his knife on the back of the Orc that still held Linnathon, making him relinquish his hold on his friend, who in turn pierced the chest with his elven blade. The Orc fell motionless to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
The battle had been fierce, and the resistance very tight on both sides. Legolas turned around in anticipation, fearing that some other enemy might gain hold of them. His eyes, however, only encountered a mass of bodies crumpling on the ground. He breathed heavily as his eyes drifted from one end of the clearing to the other, where he could distinguish the fallen forms of the black orcs, and his companions bending on top of them, some stained with blood, some still drawing their knives out of the bodies of their foes. Trying to focus his mind, he searched wearily across the woods, counting silently the number of his companions.  
  
'Nine, ten... eleven! We are all here!' Uncertain of what to do first, he looked for the countenance of Thalion, who stood only a few feet away from where he was, his knife stained with black blood. He then woke at the sound of Medlin, who was lying on the ground close to where he stood, and rushed to her side.  
  
-"Thank you, friend. But go to Toronath. His leg was badly hurt." -Legolas glanced to his friend, who rested on the roots of a large tree, pressing his hand against the cut on his leg. Legolas helped Medlin get up, and left her with Edregol who had now come to them, and walked toward Toronath, who managed to grin through his pain.  
  
-"We gave battle, did we not?" -he chuckled, but then clenched his teeth as a frown formed in his face.  
  
-"By your countenance, I would not know whether our victory gives you pleasure or pain," -Legolas said, managing a smile, but hurt to see the expression in the face of his friend.  
  
-"Hush!" -Toronath answered, half looking at him.  
  
-"Legolas!" -Thalion called, -"Bring him here. Edregol! Bring Medlin and Cirion as well. We need to tend to their wounds."   
  
Thalion's commands put order in the messed state that had followed after the attack, and soon enough, the warriors had reassembled in the center of the clearing.  
  
-"Linnathon, let me take a look at your neck," -Ninniach ordered, as she brought some bandages and a sort of cream made out of healing herbs to clean Linnathon's wound.  
  
Meren was also intent on taking a look at Edregol's arm, which seemed to bleed now.  
  
-"Legolas, le us see what we have here," -Maegron said, as he pointed at his shoulder. Legolas had not felt anything, but upon looking, he saw the blood-stained fabric of his tunic, and realized he was probably injured.  
  
Thalion approached them from the behind, and patted Maegron and Legolas' backs.  
  
-"Well met, my friends." -He allowed his face to show his open pleasure at the sight of his companions. Although there were some severely injured, and they were tired and dirty from battle, they were all alive. He grinned, -"Well met."  
  
-"Thank the Valar this arrows were not poisoned," -Ninniach pointed out, as she cleaned a wound on Meren's side. Meren grimaced in pain, and complained. However, Ninniach only chuckled; she knew her young friend was only teasing her with his whining.  
  
-"Indeed, Ninniach," -Thalion replied,-"which is very strange. They must have been traveling very far from their stronghold, and for a long time too, thus running out of poison for their weaponry."  
  
Legolas regarded his captain's pondering face, and then frowned as Maegron cleaned the wound on his shoulder. 'It does hurt more than I expected' he thought, as he grimaced at the burning sensation.  
  
-"Do you believe we will be able to follow our journey undisturbed now?" -Linnathon asked, glancing ahead of them at the path they were supposed to travel.  
  
-"I think nothing could be ascertained," -Thalion said, turning to meet Linnathon's gaze.   
-"We get closer to Mirkwood, yet the creatures of darkness do not tire, nor sleep. I would hope the road goes on smoothly as we reach Lonnath, but do not venture to rely on that. I would much rather pursh forth toward the city, as soon as possible."  
  
-"Do you think we will be detained here long?" -Legolas asked, as he glanced at his injured companions. -"This mishap has already slowed our march. It might be another half day before we reach Lonnath, perhaps at noon tomorrow." -He worried at the increasing threat that weighed upon their realm, and was aware that any delay would only add to the danger of their present state. They were still far from the city, but the enemy was getting stronger. They needed to return and report their findings, so effective measures could be taken.  
  
Thalion also cast his eyes around, wandering to each of his warriors. Yet, he read in their faces their willingness to do what needed be done.  
  
-"Maybe half a day, but no longer. Let us seize this chance to rest ourselves; our march has been hasty and hard. We will be much recovered by nightfall, and ready to meet the challenge."  
  
  
  
As soon as the wounded were tended to, the warriors began to recover their lost weapons. The quivers were refilled with the arrows they had lost, and one by one the elves began to make ready their traveling gear. The dusky shadows that announced evening fell upon the glade, leaving the travelers again in a world of penumbra. From above, they could distinguish the round and fair figure of Ithil in the sky: night had begun.  
  
Reassembling the line of warriors, Thalion ordered a new scheme to be followed.   
  
-"As the peril still lingers, we will have to be ever more vigilant than before. We will travel in three groups of two in the center, and two ahead and three behind. Linnathon, Medlin, go to the left. Legolas and Edregol to the right, with Meren and Toronath at the center. Ninniach and I will travel in the front. Maegron, Cirion and Faelon at the rear."  
  
Alerted by their recent encounter, the elves complied to the orders in great haste, each one very conscious of their responsability toward the other.   
  
Ithil shone its mild rays upon them. The bright beams that strayed from the moon fell over the obscure forest, producing a faint light that reflected in the leaves. A gray halo surrounded the travelers, and through the darkness that melted into evening, the journey to Lonnath began.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Well, here is chapter 2. What do you think? It was loong, but I worked compulsively until it was finished. I hope it turned out as exciting as you wished for, and hopefully it gives you more information about the warriors in Legolas' party. Please, review with any comments and ideas you might have on how to make this work better; I really appreciate your input and thoughts. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please, please, review! ;) 


	3. Prince or Warrior?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters or world. However, the warriors in Legolas' party have been created by me, inspired by Tolkien's own, and I am sure having a great time writing them!  
  
Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed! I love to read your comments, and I am doing my best to create an enjoyable tale. I've been doing a lot of research to keep things accurate, but I might have overlooked something. If you see anything that needs to be revised or corrected, please let me know. This chapter is a bit long, but at last I am able to put in some references to Legolas' own life and feelings that I had not addressed so plainly before. Here it goes, enjoy!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: Prince or Warrior?  
  
-"Mor maeg."   
  
The words were spoken in very soft tones, yet all elves turned, and some even raised their eyebrows at the sounds. These were the first words they had heard since nightfall.   
  
They had been traveling in the darkness of the woods, quiet, silent, very attentive to the world around them, and none had dared to utter a sound. So intent they were on their surroundings, so aware they were of the danger they could encounter by lack of attention or carelesness that their senses were completely bent on the forest. Tension grew to the utmost; the tiredness of their strained minds was almost unbearable; their tightened limbs had begun to hurt. Not only they felt the consecuences of physical exertion, even though elves are known for their endurance; but it was not pain in their bodies they experienced. They felt distress in their minds, an unpleasant sensation of discomfort that cut through their very souls. The journey to Lonnath had been a difficult one. The march had been speedy, and even more so after their recent encounter with the forces of the enemy; and with only a dim light to guide them, the elves felt lost in a world of shadows, for it is known that of all things in nature, elves have a special regard for light and the stars of Elbereth that shine on them at their awakening and wanderings. Yet no stars shone this night, and the travelers felt lost and forsaken.  
  
Tightness grew in the spirits of the company members, and the air around them tingled. Ninniach's soft, yet forceful voice, came as a relief to the elves, and expressed the feelings that preyed upon them.   
  
-"Mor maeg," -she said again, even more convinced than before, -"Mor utulie, mor dar."  
  
Linnathon, who walked closest to her, cast a quick glance at the warrioress' countenance. Her look was calm, yet he was able to see the tense forehead and arched brow that denoted her distress. He turned around slightly so he could have a better view on the rest of his companions. Thalion still remained on the lead, advancing with a firm step, but Linnathon fancied sometimes his head would turn or stop at moments. The elves appeared resolute, but he saw much of the same countenance that Ninniach showed in the faces of the rest, especially that of Legolas.   
  
Linnathon had known the Prince of Mirkwood ever since his earlier days as a member of the war parties of their realm. Back then, Legolas had astounded most of his fellow warriors, and those of other elven lands, who had anticipated him to be a fine archer and a very accomplished warrior; yet the young elf had surpassed their expectations, which had turned into hopes at his capacity and skill to be used in the defending of their lands from the threats of evil. They had fought alongside on countless occasions, and they knew each other, and most of the other members of the party, as well as they would know a brother. Yet, this time, he caught a look in the fair prince that was unfamiliar and strange in his nature, and this caused Linnathon to raise an eyebrow. 'I wonder what goes through his mind.' He was aware of the weariness he must be feeling, not only because he felt the same, but also because it showed in his countenance and posture. He walked upright, as he usually did, but his head was a little bent as if he stared into something close to the ground; but then, he was not staring at anything... his eyes and thoughts were far from them, even though his senses were more alert than ever, as could be seen by the tilting of his head whenever a slight noise broke the quietness of the woods.  
  
Linnathon glanced at Edregol who looked eagerly in front of him. 'He has also noticed the prince's distress,' he thought. His eyes were now turned to Edregol. The slender figure of the dark haired elf walked speedily over the earthen path, but his eyes followed close on Legolas' movements. Edregol's anxiety roused Linnathon's concern, for Edregol knew his fellow warrior very well, and in his look, Linnathon was able to see his own thoughts reflected. 'The shadow of his duty weighs on him heavily. It must pain him to see our realm thus darkened by evil,' he thought, and he slightly smiled as Edregol caught his eyes. 'So much more darkened than we had expected.'  
  
They continued to walk along, undisturbed as they had hitherto been since leaving the clearing by nightfall, yet Ninniach's words played in their minds again and again, even though faint rays of sunlight had reached them under the canopy of leaves that concealed the sky from view. Thus, the warriors advanced through the forest until, at last, a bright burst of light was seen in front of their path, not so distant from whence they were.   
  
-"Look ahead!" -Meren was the first to talk, and in his excitement, raised his voice a little above a whisper. -"Look!"  
  
The amount of light that fell upon the ground in front of them allowed them to catch glimpses of green foliage and of plants of different kinds and hues; dark and medium green leaves shone in the light, as well as yellow, red and orange; long and thin shapes of stems and limbs fell over the center of the light, and their bright colors shone in the light with such life that the hearts of the elves were gladdened. They were finally in Lonnath.  
  
  
It took them only a few seconds to cover the distance to the sought refuge, and just the sight of it brought relief and hope to their wearied minds. Once in the clearing, the elves seemed to drink of the light that poured upon them as a thirsty beggar would feast on a beloved stream. The air was refreshed and pure; there, the birds chirped their melodious songs. The whole place reverberated with life, and the soothing influence of nature rested the hearts and healed their longings.  
  
-"It brings me hope to see there is still one place that remains untouched by evil." -Medlin spoke at last, raising her head and looking around her with complacency. Cirion walked and sat by her side, at the time he took a bright green leaf in his hands and touched it gently.  
  
-"One can let go of past worries in a place like this," -and he stopped, placing the leaf with care on her outstretched hand, -"I had almost forgotten how wonderful it feels to have nature speak to you!." -Toronath and Faelon smiled broadly, and they also sought for a seat beside their two companions, while Meren still stood with his arms wide open on the center of the clearing, as if bathing on its light.  
  
After making sure that, indeed, the place had been undisturbed, and upon deciding on their relative safety if they tarried a while there, Maegron and Thalion also sat and for the first time closed their eyes for a moment. Linnathon observed their features seemed to relax in the comfort of a well deserved rest, and left them to find a place where he could sit as well. On the other side of the clearing, however, he caught sight of Edregol, Legolas, and Ninniach, who were still standing, and on approaching them discovered that they appeared reluctant to rest and seemed doubtful of the clearing's safety.  
  
Ninniach was the first who turned and, with a rather distressed look, addressed him while she advanced in his direction.  
  
-"Linnathon, do you think it prudent to rest unguarded?" -she said as her eyes strayed a little past him to the place where Maegron, Thalion, and the others were sitting, and Linnathon understood that they did not wish to leave their companions unprotected. -"We would rather stand watch now, and let you all rest while we can."- her lips curved into a smile.  
  
The elf regarded her for a moment, and then looked at Legolas and Edregol, who were still intent on searching the surrounding woods for traces of the enemy. Just then he realized how much the darkness had affected his friends, making them distrustful and anxious.  
  
-"I guess you are entitled to feel that way," -he said, sighing deeply. But startled by his own words and Ninniach's scrutinizing stare, he understood he had to be more specific. -"What I meant was, of course you are entitled to feel... unsafe everywhere, but life seems to grow undisturbed here. Look," -and with his eyes he urged her to look around them, where the quiet of nature drew a smile on the warrioress' face.  
  
-"I suppose you are right, Linnathon. But, I cannot help feel the way I do. We have been so deceived as to the real power of the forces of the enemy, that I dare not make another mistake," - and she finally sat, placing her head in the midst of her fair hands. -"And yet, I do not feel any threat here, only... Only, my heart is unwilling to be at ease."  
  
-"Then you have to fight that feeling. It does you no good, and prevents you of enjoying this fresh air while it is available. For a moment, I think, we can rest assured."  
  
He lifted his head on finishing the sentence, and realized that both Edregol and Legolas had been listening with great attention. Edregol looked at them all, snorted, and sat by a nearby log. Legolas' expression relaxed, and slowly gave way to an ample smile. Ninniach and Linnathon were obviously pleased by the change, and beckoned him to sit by them.  
  
-"Ease your mind, my friend," -said Linnathon as he put an arm on the prince's shoulder.   
-"At least for the moment, allow yourself to enjoy in the quiet of this place. We have still a long march ahead, and might not be able to find anoher shelter as this before we reach the city."  
  
-"Aha!" -Edregol yelled, while pointing his finger at Linnathon with a feigned mocking smile, -"I knew you could not be so confident on the safety of the journey!."- Ninniach and Legolas, both raised their eyes to the warrior, who in turn put up a defensive look.  
  
-"I did not say I felt confident on the safety of the march, I only said I felt confident on the safety of the glade!"   
  
-"Do not try to deceive us! You just bid us rest "assured", while you yourself won't close an eye!"  
  
-"I only said that..."  
  
The three elves laughed at his offended look, thus making him understand they were just teasing him, but his words affected them much more than he had foreseen. Silence fell among them once more, and for a while none lifted their heads again.  
  
  
  
-"Meren! It is about time you stop that silly attitude, you look foolish!" -a general laugh arose among the elves, while they all looked at Meren who was still standing in the middle of the clearing, his arms outstretched and his eyes closed.  
  
-"Come on, my friend! We do not want to get you melted under the Sun. Wouldn't it be disappointing if we had to report you dead by overscorching?"  
  
The four elves laughed even harder, while Meren turned and glared at them.  
  
-"Meren, son of Gelir, perished bravely under a cascade of raging... Sunlight!"  
  
The laughs echoed in the woods, and all eyes were bent on the annoyed elf. He quietly walked toward his fellow warriors and sat, not without glaring at them all and throwing a branch at Toronath.  
  
Medlin grinned. It was obvious that she was highly amused, yet upon seeing Meren's angered face bit her lip and forced herself to remain silent.  
  
The whole affair had made Maegron and Thalion open their eyes, and they exchanged smiles of contentment. Maegron crossed his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes again. The captain, however, glanced and walked around for a moment, stopping by the side of Edregol at the other end of the clearing.  
  
Ninniach smiled at him and nodded. She made it plain that indeed she felt better for his having taken a moment to consider his own needs and rested. Thalion acknowledged this, and nodded in return.  
  
-"Sir, I am reluctant to think that we have reached safe lands," -said Edregol, -"but the power of the shadow seems to have left this place untouched in its passing. How long will we tarry here?"  
  
-"As long as it takes us to recover our strength and energies. I hope it is not long, although one could wish to remain here forever."  
  
-"I understand Edregol's thoughts," -said Ninniach, -"and I, too, whish we could find a safe place to tarry. But the sooner we get to Mirkwood, the better."  
  
  
  
The hours of the afternoon arrived. Slowly, the rays of Ainur had become more bright as it reached its highest peak on its way through the heavens; and as slowly, they had begun to diminish, gathering again into one place. The light that fell over the glade had cast different angles of shadows on the objects around them all afternoon, and they knew it was not long before the earlier hours of the evening came. The elves sought the well deserved rest to their minds and spirits, and by now some of them were intent on examinig their traveling gear and their provisions.  
  
Legolas had been reluctant to rest at first, but slowly his tired body gave way, and he allowed it to relax to the soft and peaceful songs of birds around him. Hearing the noises of nature made him much good. The silence of the previous hours almost drove him mad. It was despairing for an elf, a creature who is accustomed to hearing the sounds of nature that keep him company, not to hear anything at all. A gentle drizzle had fallen and the earth and leaves glittered faintly, turning the glade into a prism of dancing rays.  
  
Legolas walked quietly, and sat besides Edregol, who was now wide awake and sharpening his battle knife. For a while, none of them spoke. Legolas observed the steady movements of his friend's hands as he drew the knife's blade against the whetting stone. The silver light of the metalic blade blinded him slightly, and the colored jewels on the elven hilt were brightened with the gray glow.   
  
Edregol examined and tested the blade soberly, lifting it up to take a closer look, and grinned in satisfaction. He retrieved the blade to its sheath as calmly as he had taken it out, and then extended his empty hand to Legolas. The prince regarded his friend's look and hand for a moment, and then in a sudden burst of understanding took his own knife out of its sheath and handed it to his friend.  
  
-"It has been long since the last time we were here, has it not my friend?" -Edregol addressed him quietly, while he began sharpening the elf's battle knife.  
  
-"So it has, my friend," -was Legolas' response. Edregol was too familiar with his partner's quiet moods; however, this time he was not content to let it go that easy.  
  
-"Something is troubling you."  
  
Legolas shot him a surprised look. Edregol smiled at him, and continued with his work.  
  
-"I had hoped you would disclose the matter of your own will. Yet, as I see it is unlikely to happen, I thought I should better bring it up myself."  
  
Legolas drew back and leaned against the trunk of an oak. For a moment he sat silent and motionless, but after a few seconds, he turned and looked at his friend.  
  
-"I guess I have been a little absent-minded lately."  
  
-"Absent-minded?" -Edregol's look was all astonishment.-"Absent-minded! I do not think there has been a mind more bent on our present subject than yours! Well, maybe except for that of Thalion. Would you now tell me the truth, or will you make me guess as to the matter of your worries, prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas smiled wryly. His friend had touched the one chord that was most likely to bring any response from him. Edregol knew this and smiled triumphantly to himself.  
  
-"Mirkwood..." -Legolas sighed,-"The shadow that weighs over Mirkwood grows with the day. I was not aware as to how far it had spread, neither was my fa..." -he stopped, and his eyes glowered.   
  
-"You should not worry too much over it," -Edregol tried to reassure his friend and divert his thoughts for the moment. Legolas was still angry, and at last had given any sign of it.   
-"The darkness might be strong, but it has not overpowered us yet."  
  
Legolas looked incredulously at him. 'Is it possible that Edregol still thinks everything is fine?'  
  
-"Edregol, you have been a witness to the growing of the darkness in the forest, I do not think you can..."  
  
-"Legolas, I know the shadow grows. But that is why we have come this far! We have come to evaluate the strength and power of this shadow, to report it, and to help in taking measures that will keep it away from our beloved lands, if not to destroy it completely."  
  
Legolas regarded his friend for a few moments, and then smiled. As always, he knew Edregol felt he worried too much.  
  
-"You migh be right. I should not take so much pains over it at present. The most important thing right now is to get home in the first place."  
  
-"There you go! Now you get it. There is no use in worrying about the future if the present is still uncertain. Which brings me to another issue"  
  
Edregol lifted the knife and tested the blade. He decided it was not sharp enough, so he drew the whetting stone again. Legolas' beautifully carved knife shone with the last rays of sunlight that fell on the glade, and the elven runes and gems were plainly seen on the hilt and blade.  
  
"Legolas, thala ion o Taur e-Ndaedelos, hil an Thranduil o adab Oropher,"  
  
Edregol read aloud the script engraved on the hilt and blade of the prince's battle knife with such an air of grandeur and ceremony that the elf's first response was to burst into laughter. Yet, after this sudden and unexpected reaction, the prince assumed again his silent and thoughtful manner; but this time a deep frown stroke his fair face, and he bit his curled lips as if he was angered.  
  
''Tis too much like him! He will not say anything unless powerfully drawn! By the Valar, Legolas, what is it to be done with you!'  
  
-"Legol..."  
  
-"Hush, Edregol. Please," -the elven lord started, yet his eyes did not leave the knife in Edregol's hand. -"I do not wish to be reminded of any of that. I am very aware of my lineage and I know the extent of my duties. But I am not in the Palace now, and am no more than a warrior who has embarked in a very important mission. Let us leave it at that."  
  
-"But," -Edregol's eyes turned to him and shone with a bright light, -"But, we cannot leave it at that, for I know much of that IS what troubles your mind. Sooner or later, hopefully sooner if we all want to make it out of this one; but sooner or later we will enter the city. You will be forced to face him again. What will you do? I thought you were over that already, but your attitude plainly shows me that it is not so!"  
  
Legolas looked at him in return, and his eyes sparkled with an intense light. Edregol perceived the struggle inside his friend's mind and heart, but knew all too well there was nothing he, nor anyone else, could do to ease that burden. He had already been too straightforward. All he could do was wait for the truth to make way to Legolas' good sense. Legolas' fists were clenched and his brow arched, and his eyes shot piercing looks around him, but he said not a word. For the brief moments that he stood silent, Edregol did not know whether he was looking at the prince or the warrior; there was a thin line that separated both, and maybe not even Legolas himself was aware of it.  
  
-"I will do what I do," -Legolas said at last,-"when the time comes. In the meantime, my friend," -and his tones softened a little, making him look more like his usual self, -"in the meantime, please know that I will do what is best for us and for Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas glanced quickly at him, and then his gaze lowered to his hand where he still held the now sharpened knife. Knowing that his friend had realized he had already finished his task, he was obliged to retrieve the knife to its owner, and thus, to let the argument rest. However, Legolas' final words had been comforting and just what Edregol longed to hear. 'He knows what he must do. And he will do it.' With a half smile on his face, he took the whetting stone and put it back to its usual place in a small pouch he carried around his belt, and placing his own thoughts in order, he strode away.  
  
  
  
Back at the center of the clearing, the rest of the warriors were employed on setting up camp for the evening. Thalion encountered the surprised gazes of Legolas and Edregol, and turning to them he explained their current situation.  
  
-"As much as our eagerness drives us toward Mirkwood, we have already covered enough ground as to allow us this night of rest. I think it is wiser to regain our strength before pushing forward. This last stage shall be, perhaps, the most grievous of the whole journey."  
  
Edregol was not slow to react to this words. As much as his usual temper did not make him hasty nor too impulsive, the captain's words surprised him deeply.  
  
-"But, Thalion, how can it be that the closer we get to home, the harder the danger gets! I do not understand this."  
  
Legolas, too, was rather taken aback by Thalion's communication. They had, indeed, thought that upon reaching Lonnath their journey would be taking them through safer paths. Yet Thalion's words suggested quite the opposite. He pondered the matter over for a while.   
  
-"The Old Forest Road!" -a sudden gleam raced through his features as he briskly exclaimed,-"the place is swarmed with orcs from time to time! That is why it will be dangerous. And yet, we cannot avoid the pass."  
  
-"Indeed, Legolas. On leaving Mirkwood we traveled through one of the sections of the road that has hitherto been untouched by orcs. But that path took us farther, and did not go through Lonnath. Upon returning, it was necessary that we chose the shorter route, and thus we are faced with that road and the threat of danger." -Thalion eyed both warriors, and his stern gaze softened at the faces in front of him who regarded him with such trust and fondness. -"We must make the best out of our time here. The real task will come after we leave."  
  
Legolas knew what Thalion meant by the real task. The Old Road lead from the east of the Black Forest, coming down from the High Pass, and going through Mirkwood south of the mountains. The section they were to travel was flanked at both sides by a high wall of bulky trees growing so tight together that they resembled the slopes of a tall mountain. Any fight or battle would be very difficult there because the earth and trees formed a narrow gap, and there were really no easy means of escape going north or south through the wall of trees. Instead, the quickest way would be to go east or west; still, they were wood elves, and given the circumstance, the trees could prove indeed an ally before the ravaging orcs. The real peril lay, of course, on the possibility of an ambushment. Given the natural conditions of the terrain, the high walls offered concealment and sheltered the view of the other side. Orcs and other fell creatures could easily be hidden amongst the shrubberies, and await to strike their fatal wounds. What had before been a natural defense of Mirkwood's realm, was now turning into a powerful enemy.  
  
  
  
Edregol approached the rest of the party, where he found nearly everyone occupied with some task or other. Cirion was the first to address him.   
  
-"Come now, Edregol. We need to determine the amount of food we have left."  
  
-"Ai!" -Meren sighed deeply, -"Do not tell me we begin on retrenched rations again!"-  
Cirion glowered at him, and turned around unheeding his protest. Edregol could not help but smile. He knew just how much food and a good meal represented to his associate, and how the prospect of starvation seemed like the ultimate grief.  
  
Legolas saw Linnathon and Faelon gathering wood from the surrounding bushes, and walked toward them trying to make himself useful, not without suppressing a chuckle on account of Meren.  
  
-"Legolas!" -Faelon called, and handled him a pile of brush, -"This might be just enough to start a fire. Yet we will need more to last through the night."  
  
His puzzled expression revealed that he did not understand the reason for this.  
  
-"Yes, Legolas. A fire in the night would plainly reveal our whereabouts and make us a target of the enemy but..."  
  
-"But, it will be our ally tonight in keeping them at bay." -Ninniach's voice broke in.   
-"Although they know that we are here, no wolves, orcs, or spiders, will dare approach an elven fire at night."  
  
  
Dusk came softly over the glade of Lonnath. Trees grew all around, except for a large circle of earth and brush that constituted the center of the clearing. Above the highest branches of the surrounding trees, the wood elves were able to distinguish the first stars of the evening, and the moon's round face suddenly appeared. The smooth surfaces of leaves glimmered with moonlight, and the merry noise of birds and forest dwellers that had filled the glade in the brightest hours had now subsided, giving way to the ongoing song of crickets, owls, and the creatures of the night.   
  
A bright, sparkling fire, spread its flames from the center of the glade, casting shadows in the objects nearer to it, and in the faces of the elves. A large pile of brush and withered branches was placed on one of the edges of the clearing. Night closed in, and so far, it had passed undisturbed. If there were any foul beasts around, they had no made their presence known.   
  
-"I tell you again, this might not be enough for me to survive the pass tomorrow!" -Meren had tried all night to produce a valid argument that could prove the need of supplying him with a decent amount of food. -"You said it yourself, Ninniach, and I recall Thalion saying it as well, the march tomorrow will be wearisome. We need all our warriors in the best of shapes! That includes me, of course!"  
  
-"Indeed, Meren, the best of shapes! I can see no better reason why you should be left without tonight; a little more food and you will not be able to walk at all!"  
  
They all chuckled, and some even laughed out loud. Thalion had explained to them in all plainnes the road they would have to travel the next day before reaching the Mirkwood mountains. Their journey had already taken them longer that they had foreseen, and in the southern parts of the forest food had been scarce, so they were running out of provisions.   
  
-"If we travel at the same rate we have the last few days, I'd say we can reach Mirkwood in a little over a week."  
  
-"Do you think we can make it so fast, Faelon?" -asked Toronath. He was fully aware that on regular conditions the journey would take them at least a fortnight.  
  
-"We have to make it work. The supplies may not last that long."  
  
-"Not longer than a week!" -Meren's distressed look was enough to set the rest to worry about their fate. -"You know it is not possible we reach Mirkwood before that. We are yet too far, and unexpected battles may delay us even more! Thalion, how long do you think it will take us to reach the Old Road?"  
  
Thalion was gazing out in the night. He had been sitting a little farther from the rest, but on hearing himself addressed, he drew closer and sat by a rather large boulder, close to the pile of brush.  
  
-"The Old Road..." -he took his hand to his chin and curled his lips,-"What think you Maegron? I dare say we make it in a half and a day, if not sooner. I do not suspect we will have much trouble before we get there, but once arrived..."  
  
-"So, a day and a half to get to the Road." -Cirion started, trying to determine the length and the distance that lay between them and Mirkwood. -"Then I say two days before getting to the mountains. Will we march through the mountains now, or will we make it for the pass near the river?"  
  
The company's original plan had been to go through the mountains upon their return. Their mission had been to go south and evaluate the extent of the power of darkness. They had been witnesses of the great hold the shadow had exercised over the Black Forest. But now they had to decide whether to follow their design and go through the mountains of Mirkwood, or to look for some other way that might take them back in less time.  
  
-"The Mountains will take us too long, longer than we can afford now." -Maegron's stern voice sounded in the night like a foreboding. Indeed, if they chose to travel the route of the mountains, they would not reach Mirkwood before they ran out of food.  
  
-"We might as well take the river," -said Faelon. -"Either route is far, and none take us straight to Mirkwood. But, if we pursue the river, we might be able to gather food and water, which we will require in a short time. I say we take the eastern path after we cross the road to the north. Then we reach the river, and then on in a straight line to the city."  
  
The elves were silent for a while. Each of them was pondering which would be the wisest choice, for they had been sent with a mission, and they shuddered to think they would not be able to fulfill it. Yet, it was also important to reach Mirkwood and inform about their findings. After a moments' musing, Ninniach spoke again.  
  
-"I agree with Faelon," -and she nodded to him. -"I say we take the river."  
  
A few nods followed this remark. Thalion's face was grave, but at last, he also nodded and stood up.  
  
-"Then it is settled. We make it to the river. We will not have excuses to slow the march, for the terrain will not be a hard one to tread. The only delay will be then... any unexpected encounter."  
  
After this, Thalion said no more. They drew lots for watches. Only two were appointed this night, and they were Medlin and Cirion; they would switch turn every other hour, and so the rest made it for their beds, and allowed their minds to wander through the land of dreams.  
  
All, except for Legolas. He retreated to one of the corners of the glade, and leaned his back against a large boulder by the edge of the bank of trees. The gray stone felt very cold and rough, and Legolas shuddered with memories that came back at the sensation this coldness produced. He had indeed wandered far in his travels. The journeys he had undertaken with the war parties of Mirkwood had carried him to places he had only been able to see in his dreams when he was younger. He had been to very unpleasant places, where he had felt trapped and strayed from all life, and such recollections came running to him at the contact with the cold surface of the stone. He had also been to places whose beauty it was hard for him to put in words. Yet now, he was approaching the one place which should be most dear to his heart, but instead was the most dreaded; he was approaching the elven halls of Mirkwood.  
  
It was not hard for him to see why he did not wish to be back; only, his mind was reluctant to acknowledge it. He had kept this feeling away, he had fought the thought of it for quite a while; far too long, as some would say. But, Edregol's words had brought it all out again, and now, as unpleasant as it was, he was forced to deal with it.  
  
He twisted his lips, an unmistakable sign that he was dealing with something unpleasant to him. But it was more. His own attitude angered him. He thought the whole affair to be over, locked in the past. And yet, the prospect of having to face matters again distressed him in a way that he did not thought possible.  
  
'It is ridiculous on my part to be concerned with this subject any longer! I am not a child anymore. I am not HIS child anymore!'  
  
Legolas' eyes flickered with a bright glow. His strong hands took hold of a nearby branch, and he started playing with it. He regarded it for a while, and drew his knife out to even the streaky surface; but the elven runes glimmered with the light of the fire that reached him; the engravings that declared the lineage of his ancestors sparkled at him. 'I have faced him before, and I will again!.' He snapped the branch in two.  
  
-"I see you are still awake, Legolas"  
  
-"I did not realize you had not slept yet, Thalion," -was all Legolas managed to say. Dwelling in his own thoughts, he had not heard Thalion approach; but now, the elf was seated by his side, and had taken in his hands one of the pieces of the broken branch. Legolas eyed him with the corner of his eye, but did not turn to him. He continued to carve the remaining piece of wood with his knife.  
  
-"Do you fear for our road?"  
  
Legolas had not expected this question. 'Surely he did not come to me to discuss this matter!'  
  
-"I have traveled long enough to feel that every mile we race comes with its own perils to face. I know what we are up against; in truth, I do not expect an easy march."  
  
-"That does not answer my question, Legolas"  
  
The warrior studied the captain's face. 'Where does he want to go with this?'  
  
-"A warrior's life is threatened every day, and even every minute. Yet this is the life I have chosen for myself..."  
  
-"Is it?" -Thalion interrupted. -"We have known each other for long, my young friend. And I have known you even longer. Life is not easy for a warrior, and it has not been easy for you. But your situation is different than that of the rest of us."  
  
Legolas' hands stopped. It dawned on him that Thalion would now address a subject that he had hoped to avoid.  
  
-"You are not to learn now my opinion about yourself, Legolas. You are a highly accomplished warrior, and even a better elf. You are everything we had hoped you'd be, and much more. But fate sometimes chooses our paths for us, and the designs of Iluvatar are not known to us with limited knowledge. Seek to find your fate, my friend; do not run from it."  
  
-"I do not run, Thalion. I am trying to do what I feel I must. I will always strive to do my duty, even though unpleasant."  
  
-"Yes, I know that. It is why I tell you this. Are you eager to be back?"  
  
A frown stroke across the younger elf's countenance. Legolas had not expected such a forward question. He could not avoid the answer.  
  
-"I wish to be back to report what we have seen." -The studious choice of words surprised Thalion. His trainee was too careful to incur into any blunder or compromising statements.  
  
-"Should I, then, understand that you are anxious to be back only to inform of your findings? Do you not wish to be home?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and bit his lips. Thalion observed that the grip on the knife hardened. 'Why is everybody eager to address me on this matter. It is no one's business, but my own!'  
  
-"If you mean to ask me if I am anxious to see my father again, the answer is No!"  
-Thalion withdrew a little at the prince's boldness. It was his turn now to be surprised. Legolas had grown, indeed, too fast for him to notice. And obviously, too fast for the king as well.   
  
-"Legolas, we've had this conversation before; yet, something tells me this time it is different. I know you left Mirkwood.."  
  
-"I left Mirkwood," -Legolas cut in, trying to stop Thalion before he said something more,-"to aid in the search for means to maintain our lands free. My father knows this, and even if he does not approve he has to accept it, for it is MY choice." -He turned to him in his upright manner, and his face lifted up in all the dignity of his presence. Legolas had a royal air that was impossible to conceal or disguise. -"You have long known that my father and I differ in thought and actions. It should be no mystery to you why a meeting with him after a long absence would be everything but pleasing."  
  
He lowered his eyes and stared at the night. Thalion was startled by this sudden change in the prince's mood, but the prince himself was even more so at his own words. Legolas was extremely reserved and quiet of temper, perhaps at a higher degree than most elves. It had been, indeed, a great change to reveal so much of his own feelings to someone else. Thalion knew this, and for a while could not find any words to say. He had expected he'd have to drag out of Legolas a confession of his own worries, yet he had just stated the fact to him.   
  
-"I see," -was all the answer Thalion could command, but he observed that Legolas already regretted the sudden outburst.  
  
-"If you worry about any savageness or a rash deed on my part, do not trouble yourself anymore, Thalion," -and Legolas forced himself to grin.-"I owe my father the respect he deserves, and I will act accordingly."  
  
-"I do not expect anything less of you, Legolas. But let me tell you this," -he paused, and wavered. Saying the words was even harder to him than he had expected, -"he is your father. I do not need to tell what feelings become a father's nature."  
  
Legolas looked once more at the knife in his hands. The gems and jewels encrusted on the hilt flickered with the colors of the rainbow. The elven script shone like letters of flame, bright and as thin as air, piercing as a dagger.   
  
-"That is your due, my lord. That is you inheritance. Always remember it."  
  
  
  
The night passed quietly, and when dawn came the elves were recovered and ready for the journey ahead. They left with the first rays of sun, some regretting that so soon they had to leave such a tranquil place. Yet leave they must, and no delays would be permitted from this point on.   
  
Their spirits were relieved, and they journeyed fast and steady. The murmurs of nature accompanied them during the way, and they felt more confident than they had in a long time, even though they were deeply conscious of the perils they would have to encounter before reaching safer lands.  
  
They traveled for a long time, only halting the required time to take their repast and rest briefly. Even at night they did travel; if they were to face danger, it rather be done as fast as possible, than delay it and be too late. They continued their march thus, aided by Ithil's light, and by a desire to cross the road that drove them on.  
  
At last, in the distance, they were able to distinguish a dark shadow, not black but brown, that stood taller than the rest of the forest.  
  
-"There it is," -Linnathon said in a whisper. -"The borders of the Old Forest Road."  
  
The tall shadow emerged from the woods like a menacing fortress. Those had to be the tallest, most sturdy trees the elves had ever seen; and yet as wood-elves, they had not found them so threatening before. But, under the present circumstances, they seemed like unsurmountable walls.   
  
-"Let us go as fast as we can." -Thalion said with a grave tone. It was plain to the other that he was trying to stress the need for speed. -"Let us travel fast and alert! There might be creatures in these surroundings that we do not expect."  
  
At the orders of the captain, the warriors searched quietly but in great speed to get their weapons at hand. Anything could be expected now. All dwarves, men, and even the keen elves, avoided any route that took them through the Old Forest Road, and there they were, racing themselves into danger. It was not only a contest for time, it was also a contest for skill. If what they feared was true and they were assailed by a party of ravaging orcs or other creatures, they would have to be extremely careful and precise in all their moves; they could not indulge in any blunder or lack of attention, for their own sakes and that of their companions.  
  
As they approached the wall, the trees seemed to grow taller and more threatening. The dark shadow already surrounded them, when they beheld at the other side a bright, narrow stripe. They could see the road.  
  
-"We are almost there. Steady and fast!"  
  
The party continued the march, making it's way through the fortress of trees. Wih every step, the light grew brighter. Once they reached the other end, the pressing danger would be almost over.  
  
-"Steady and fast!"  
  
The fear of an evil presence dwelt in the hearts of the elves. The more deep they delved into the shadow, the stronger the feeling got. Forcing their way through the borders of the road was as hard as any engaged battle. The feeling of evil was pressing, very pressing...  
  
-"Aahhh!"  
  
A piercing cry rent the air. The elves turned around to see a bulky form struggling at the back of the line.  
  
-"Ungol!"  
  
The bright eyes of a giant spider glanced at them, while with its legs it kept Faelon a prisoner.  
  
Legolas quickly released an arrow right to the round eye. The spider screeched and relinquished its hold of Faelon. It did not take long for the rest of the company to arm an attack against the beast. Ninniach and Medlin ran to their injured partner, while the others drew arrows at the creature, which although hurt, did not seem to stop on its pursue of them.   
  
Legolas swiftly grabbed another arrow and was about ready to set it on the bow, when he felt something stay his hand. He turned around and found himself face to face with the red eyeball of a spider.  
  
-"Legolas!" -Edregol shouted, at the time he ran to his friend.  
  
Legolas tried with all his might to get his arm lose, but the strength of the leg that held him was almost overpowering. With a quick motion, he reached for his knife and battled fiercely to get past the many legs in front of him to pierce the spider's body with his blade. They were engaged in a deadly struggle. Edregol mounted the creature's back, but the arachnid was too strong. Legolas felt the spider's claws renting his shirt, and he knew he had to make the move fast. Just as they were battling for their freedom from this monster, a savage growl arose from the other bank of the forest.  
  
The air filled with echoes of the violent cries; they seemed to reach even further than elven eyesight. There were too many and too loud. The elves knew they were surrounded.  
  
-"Yrch!, Yrch!"   
  
  
  
Author's notes: Well, here it is. What do you think? Please, let me know your comments, any ideas, any thing that can make the writing better. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!  
Now, I'll be working hard on the next chapter. I can't wait to have the elves arriving at Mirkwood!!  
  
One other thing: I'll be updating Lady of Leicaren soon. I am already working on chapter 7, I just got so excited about The Return of the Shadow that left the other one for a while, but next chapter will be up soon.  
  
Here are the translations to the elvish words for this chapter:  
  
Mor maeg, mor utulie, mor dar -the darkness is piercing, the darkness has come, the darkness remains.  
Legolas, thala ion o Taur e-Ndaedelos, hil an Thranduil o adab Oropher -Legolas, stalwart son of Mirkwood, heir to Thranduil from the house of Oropher.  
Ungol-spider  
Yrch-Orc  
  
Taur e-Ndaedelos -this is Sindarin for Mirkwood "forest of he great fear." 


End file.
